Krillin
Krillin (クリリン, Kuririn) is a supporting protagonist in the Dragon Ball manga, and the animes Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. He is Goku's ally and a Z Fighter who is short in height and bald (with the exception of the Majin Buu Saga onwards) and provides comic relief during tense moments. OverviewEdit Concept and CreationEdit Krillin was introduced into the series due to Akira Toriyama's editor at the time, Kazuhiko Torishima, considering Goku too bland in personality, and wanted another character to make things more interesting.1 Krillin is a good-natured, outgoing and competitive martial artist. His only true vice seems to be his interest in women, though as the series progresses, his intentions lean more romantic, and in dangerous situations, he sometimes despairs about possibly dying unmarried. Once a fierce rival of Goku, he quickly became his best friend while training under Master Roshi. He also is close to Goku's son, Gohan. He eventually marries Android 18 and settles down, having a daughter named Marron. Krillin is known for being very cunning during his fights often relying on tricking his opponents to defeat them. NameEdit Main article: Origins of character names''Like most characters in the series, the name Krillin is a pun. In his case, its Japanese source, ''Kuririn, is made up of two parts. The first two syllables come from 栗 (kuri), which means "chestnut" in reference to his shaved head (the "chestnut" pun is also carried over to his daughter Marron). The second part of his name comes from 少林 (Shōrin; "Shaolin" in Chinese), as his early character designs were closely modeled on Shaolin monks. During the Namek Saga, Krillin's name appears as Akira Toriyama spells it: Krillin is seen wearing a cap with "Kamesen" on it (an abbreviated form of Master Rosi's alternate name Kame-Sen'nin) with his Romaji name, Kulilin, right underneath it. He is also seen wearing a cap with the Japanese name for turtle, "KAME", on it. Appearance, personality, and historyEdit Originally a monk of the Orin Temple, Krillin came to Master Roshi for training and became a student of the Turtle School in his first appearance in the series.Originally a jealous and selfish person, Krillin did not respect rules when confronted with Roshi's training. After a short arch-rivalry between the two, he becomes Goku's best friend and his selfish and jealous personality becomes more kind-hearted and a lot more generous (although he still has slight selfish and jealous traits after his reform). Krillin is often used as comic relief or cannon fodder by the author, and has been killed the most amount of times in the Dragon Ball series. As the most prominent full-blooded human character in the Dragon Ball series, Krillin also represents a sense of normalcy to Goku and Gohan, as well as often being the most identifiable. Often when things in the Dragon World turn bizarre, it is left to Krillin to shake his head in disbelief and crack a joke. Despite his reputation as being a weakling compared to his Saiyan comrades, he is considered to be one of the stronger pure-blooded humans in the Dragon Ball series, being thousands of times stronger than the average person (although this is largely due to the fact that he was afforded much greater opportunities to increase his strength, such as training under the Guardian of the Earth and having his potential unlocked by Grand Elder Guru, things that no other human, such as Mr. Satan, ever had). Although he is not as strong as Goku or Gohan, his determination in helping his friends is a key asset. Furthermore, Krillin's ingenuity and talent for ki-manipulation is far superior than that of most warriors, even those stronger than himself, and he has an ability to sense hidden powers. Krillin had his dormant ki awakened by the Namek Elder, Guru, during the events of the Namek Saga (although it is possible that not all of his power was freed, due to the fact that Gohan still had more hidden power and that they both grew to be much stronger), and this helped keep him among the same level as his more naturally powerful friends, at least for a little while. Krillin has trained hard most of his life, becoming extremely powerful and proving it in combat with many foes. Unfortunately, he is quickly outclassed by many of the other characters in the series, such as Piccolo and the Saiyans; though among all the full-blooded humans he faces in combat he is one of the strongest. On one occasion, Yamcha says, during the course of the 25th WorlMartial Arts Tournament, that Krillin is "the strongest human being in the world." Some fans feel that the mangaka, Akira Toriyama, uses Yamcha to state a fact on this scene, although as this was said to Krillin' daughter, context may be required. At any rate, Krillin is brave and resourceful, and the audience identifies him as a good-natured underdog. Along with Yamcha, Krillin has also, arguably, adjusted to a relatively normal life better than many of his friends by seeking women in his life. He is among the more "normal" human of his friends, as he can be seen wearing normal clothes on days where he's not fighting, other than his typical martial arts dōgi, as well as engaging in other normal every-day activities such as watching TV, going to the beach, etc. In his role as the protagonist, Goku's best friend, Krillin, was among the only humans to remain a main character for the majority of the series, even as Master Roshi, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe, Chi-Chi and others faded into the background. Many fans immediately will connect Krillin with his signature move, Destructo Disk, a spinning razor-sharp disk of energy that has the power to cut through just about anything. Despite its immense power, it is extremely unwieldy and hard to control. Consistent with the theme of redemption in the series, he spared Android 18's life when presented with the chance to activate her self-destruct sequence because he found her to be redeemable. In a bit of ironic fortune, he later married the beautiful android and later had a daughter named Marron. Earlier on in the series, Krillin had eye whites. However, later on, they seem to have disappeared completely, making the inside of his eyes the same color as his skin. Krillin is not naturally bald; due to his original monastic training, he merely shaves his head. During his training with Goku under Master Roshi, Krillin comments that "All who aspire to master the martial arts shave their heads in order to unfetter their ki" and seemed surprised to find out Master Roshi was naturally bald. After settling down with his new family, his hair grows out, although his original smooth crowned look is the most familiar to fans. The six dots on his forehead are scars from moxibustion burns,[2] similar to the pattern that appear on the forehead of a Shaolin monk. Overall, Krillin is a highly valued character in the Dragon Ball ''series: powerful, loyal, and brave. He is second only to Goku in the most appearances in the manga. In some more recent movies however, Krillin has been since demoted to a comic relief character. This is most prominent in the movie ''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, when he was beaten up by Chi-Chi, clonked his head twice, had hot coffee spilled on his head, had his face fried by a stray energy bolt, had a large pile of snow dumped on him, had Vegeta sent flying into him, slipped and skidded past the main villain when he was about to attack him and was humiliated in the hospital (he even remarks during the Vegeta incident that "Why do these things always happen to me?"). Category:Dbz